


After Revelation

by IceCreamRaven



Category: Far Cry 5, Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: Angst, Can be read as platonic or shippy, Female!Captain, Ficlet, Male!Deputy, Other, Post 'Ethan's Soul', Riane is my captain’s name, Spoilers, Why isn't the deputy's tag updated to include the judge, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCreamRaven/pseuds/IceCreamRaven
Summary: After the fire dies out The Judge leads The Father away.(Because I’m not buying The Judge would just let this whole thing lie).





	After Revelation

Age has effected The Father, but he has never seemed so small, so frail, as when he finds him on his knees beside what is left of the tree.

He recognizes someone defeated, well enough to not bother trying to help him stand, instead he picks him up, perhaps in another moment he would fight, but he is practically limp in his arms.

The Judge does not know why Riane stayed her hand, out of mercy, or cruelty, but she had left with nothing more than a “you will...?” And a pointed stare towards the broken man.

He is grateful to her, for sparing Joseph when his own loyalty had kept him from interfering.

When he places him in the only boat he could find he suddenly reaches for his mask without thinking, faltering and letting out a soft rasp before carefully taking it off.

They’re going somewhere no one would recognize his flesh but the man curled up nearby.

He doesn’t need it. Not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this game had me in my emotions. I’ve been a very long term FC fan but never written for it before, I found myself absolutely fascinated by these two’s relationship and I had to write something to make myself feel marginally better about that ending, so here they are boating into the sunset.
> 
> The use of the word ‘flesh’ was inspired by ‘gen 3:7’ by hikaie.


End file.
